iWeird Sam
by belagmelo
Summary: Pós iOMG, Sam está muito preocupada com a reação de Freddie após o beijo. Mas descobre que esta é a menor de suas preocupações: Terá de tirar dez em todos os testes se quiser passar de ano. Seddie.
1. Carly Quase Explode

**1. A Carly Quase Explode (Não quis dizer literalmente!)**

- M-me desculpe – Pedi.

- T-tá legal – Freddie sussurrou. Seus olhos estavam assustados, sua boca aberta. Ficamos nos encarando por mais ou menos três segundos, em estado de choque. Meu coração estava enlouquecendo mais do que minha mãe ao ver o meu boletim.

Foi a coisa mais radical que eu já fizera em minha vida toda. Acredite. As pegadinhas do Lewbert ou fingir que decepei meu pé para aquele policial não chegava nem perto do beijo que eu acabara de dar no Freddie. Que por um lado foi mil vezes melhor que o nosso primeiro beijo há dois anos.

O silêncio fora quebrado com o som da porta abrindo. Ufa, pensei. Era o Brad. Ele não vira nada, mas nos chamou para testar mais uma vez o aplicativo. O _Mood Face_ já funcionava, mas Freddie com aquela história de mostrar para Carly o resultado do meu teste acabou mentindo para o Brad falando a ele que não dera resultado algum.

- Ei, eu estava procurando vocês faz séculos! Acho que finalmente consegui concluir o projeto!

- Vamos ver isso! – Freddie deu um sorriso forçado e saiu andando.

Brad, que ia junto com Freddie, parou e me encarou.

- Você tá pálida! Tá tudo ok?

- A-amham, deve ser só fome. Uma hora sem comer é como um ano pra mama aqui! – Eu fingi rir. Algo que eu adoro em mim é a minha capacidade de mentir. Ajuda muito em ocasiões como essa, não? – Bom, eu preciso achar a Carly...

- Ah, acabei de ver ela. Ela saiu agora... e com uma expressão esquisita no rosto. O clima tá estranho! Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada demais?

Se eu tivesse me olhando no espelho eu tenho certeza que teria me visto arregalando os olhos. Esforcei-me para não parecer estranha. Carly havia visto aquela cena? Eu precisava descobrir o mais rápido possível. Ela provavelmente iria me matar ao saber que nunca contara a ela sobre os meus reais sentimentos pelo Freddiota.

- Não... foi só um sapo com duas cabeças... é, um sapo esquisito...

- Então existe o tal sapo! Achei que era uma piada do Freddie e da Carly...

- É... acabamos de ver. – Sorri.

Brad deu um daqueles sorrisos que não vou mentir para mim mesma, mas era lindo.

- Então até daqui a pouco, Puckett.

- Até.

Saí correndo o mais rápido possível.

- Carly? Carlota!

- Aqui. – Sua expressão era de raiva.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa. – Eu disse ofegante, me equilibrando na porta.

- Ah, sério? Tem certeza? - Ela gritou irritada, andando de um lado por outro - Por que eu acho que eu não era a sua melhor amiga, afinal, melhores amigas sempre contam os segredos uma para as outras e eu por acaso não sabia de um deles. O maior deles! – Ela parou e me encarou – Sam, você por acaso não confia em mim? Não sabe que pode me contar tudo? Que eu vou te ajudar, te consolar? Eu achei que tinha deixado isso claro naquele dia, sabe, no dia que fomos amarrados por fugitivos e...

- É claro que eu sei, Carly! – Eu a interrompi. – A gente pode, por favor, conversar onde ninguém esteja escutando?

Olhamos para o resto da sala. Gibby, Spencer, e todo o mundo estavam nos encarando. Algo que eu adoro é quando Carly fica muito irritada. Todos tem medo dela. Até eu tenho um pouco!

- TODO O MUNDO PRA FORA DESSA SALA!

Em menos de três segundo nenhum ser vivo, a não ser eu e Carly, estava naquela sala. Exceto Spencer, preso naquela caixa maluca.

- Posso sair para vocês terem mais privacidade! – Ele gritou, dando um sorrisinho desesperado. Coitado do Spencer, ele estava enlouquecendo naquela caixa. É provável que ele vá para um psiquiatra depois disso! E psiquiatras são muito chatos... Acredite, eu fui a um monte deles!

- Não é preciso. – Carly disse pelo microfone. – Agora vira para lá.

- Não, espera!

Carly havia desligado o microfone e colocado a voz do irmão no mudo.

- Me desculpa, tá legal? – Comecei. – É que simplesmente você odeia uma pessoa, odeia tudo nela, ela te irrita e de um dia para o outro você começa a gostar da pessoa mais irritante do planeta e essa pessoa é apaixonada pela sua melhor amiga! Não é fácil tá legal? Todos os dias eu tentava esquecê-lo, mas vê-lo todos os dias não adianta nada. Eu odeio o jeito nerd dele, odeio aquele sorriso dele, odeio as piadas dele, o idioma high-tech dele, mas adivinha? Esses dias atrás eu descobri que eu só estava mentindo para mim mesma. Que esses anos todos, tudo que eu odiava nele eu na verdade amava. Eu só não queria acreditar. E... eu achei que guardando apenas para mim mesma eu conseguiria esquecer.

Tudo saira tão rápido que eu fiquei sem fôlego. Sentei-me no chão esperando pelos sermões.

Mas, tudo o que eu recebi foi um abraço.

- Não vai brigar comigo?

- Psiu. Depois eu faço isso, Puckett. Agora a minha melhor amiga precisa de um abraço.

- Obrigada – Eu sorri.

Passamos alguns segundos caladas, mas ela quebrou o silêncio.

- O que fez foi muito corajoso. Provavelmente a coisa mais corajosa que você já fez!

- É a coisa mais burra também, não? Não viu a cara dele? Ele nunca mais vai me tratar de um jeito normal.

- Ah vai sim, Sam. Pensa bem: A garota que ele achava que mais o odiava simplesmente o beijou. Ele ainda está processando o que aconteceu! Sendo recíproco ou não, Freddie não é idiota e não vai querer perder uma amizade grande como a de vocês.

- Amizade?

- Sim, amizade. Apesar de todas as brigas vocês são amigos. Lembra da Missy?

- Argh – rosnei.

- É. Argh também. Enfim. Não foi era quem ganhou o concurso de aulas no navio, Sam. Foi o Freddie. Ele transferiu o prêmio para ela por sua causa!

- O quê?

Eu não fazia idéia!

- E por que nunca me contou antes!

- Nunca veio ao caso...

Ela suspirou.

Gibby abriu a porta.

- Carly... temos que terminar o projeto, não?

- Vou voltar pro _Mood Face._ - Eu disse nada animada.

- Vai ao banheiro antes pra limpar esse rosto!

- Eu vou é procurar comida! Tchau, morena.

- Tchau loira.

**...**

- Hey – Eu cheguei à sala comendo mais um sandúiche de presunto. Quer dizer, presunto extra. Existe coisa melhor que presunto? Tirando bacon, é claro!

- Sanduíche de presunto? – Brad perguntou.

- Extra presunto! – respondi. Brad riu.

- Então oficialmente terminamos o projeto! – Freddie disse. E, infelizmente, meu coração disparou. _Argh_.

- Legal, eu devo ser a cobaia de novo?

- Se você quiser. – Ele sorriu.

Oh, Deus. Obrigada por ele estar agindo naturalmente!

Mas, antes de eu sentar na cadeira, Wendy entrou na sala. Sua expressão era de preocupação. Ou ela estava desesperada? Provavelmente os dois!

- Freddie! Freddie!

- Oi, Wendy. Qual o problema?

- Não estamos conseguindo colocar a imagem da câmera para TV! Pode ajudar a gente?

- Hã, tudo bem. – Ele concordou. – Volto já, gente!

Ele saiu com a Wendy.

Enquanto ficamos esperando, levei um susto quando Brad pegou na minha mão que eu apoiava na mesa.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele.

- _Eu_ devia perguntar isso, não? – Disse olhando para a minha mão.

- Desculpe, é que suas mãos estão geladas e tremendo!

- Foi só o sapo! – Eu menti.

- Sam Puckett com medo de um sapo? Eu na minha vida inteira assisti iCarly. Sei que você não teria medo de um simples sapo. – Ele piscou.

Brad era experto demais para saber que eu não fiquei com medo de um simples sapo. Ele sabia que era outra coisa.

- Era um sapo de duas cabeças, Brad.

Ele ficou brincando com a minha mão. Eu ri.

Graças a Brad, eu estava esquecendo um pouco o que acabara de acontecer.

...

- Carly? Carlota!

- Aqui. – Sua expressão era de raiva.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa. – Eu disse ofegante, me equilibrando na porta.

- Ah, sério? Tem certeza? - Ela gritou irritada, andando de um lado por outro - Por que eu acho que eu não sou a sua melhor amiga, afinal, melhores amigas sempre contam os segredos uma para as outras e eu por acaso não sabia de um deles. O maior deles! – Ela parou e me encarou – Sam, você por acaso não confia em mim? Não sabe que pode me contar tudo? Que eu vou te ajudar, te consolar? Eu achei que tinha deixado isso claro naquele dia, sabe, no dia que fomos amarrados por fugitivos e...

- É claro que eu sei, Carly! – Eu a interrompi. – A gente pode, por favor, conversar onde ninguém esteja escutando?

Olhamos para o resto da sala. Gibby, Spencer, e todo o mundo estavam nos encarando. Algo que eu adoro é quando Carly fica muito irritada. Todos tem medo dela. Até eu tenho um pouco!

- TODO O MUNDO PRA FORA DESSA SALA!

Em menos de três segundo nenhum ser vivo, a não ser eu e Carly, estava naquela sala. Exceto Spencer, preso naquele, como a Carly dizia: "Controlador Sensor de Estímulos". Era só uma caixa.

- Posso sair para vocês terem mais privacidade! – Ele gritou, dando um sorrisinho desesperado. Coitado do Spencer, ele estava enlouquecendo. É provável que ele vá para um psiquiatra depois disso! E psiquiatras são muito chatos... Acredite, eu fui a um monte deles!

- Não é preciso. – Carly disse pelo microfone. – Agora fique quietinho aí.

- Não, espera!

Carly havia desligado o microfone e colocado a voz do irmão no mudo.

- Me desculpa, tá legal? – Comecei. – É que simplesmente você odeia uma pessoa, odeia tudo nela, ela te irrita e de um dia para o outro você começa a gostar da pessoa mais irritante do planeta e essa pessoa é apaixonada pela sua melhor amiga! Não é fácil tá legal? Todos os dias eu tentava esquecê-lo, mas vê-lo todos os dias não adianta nada. Eu odeio o jeito nerd dele, odeio aquele sorriso dele, odeio as piadas dele, o idioma high-tech dele, mas adivinha? Esses dias atrás eu descobri que eu só estava mentindo para mim mesma. Que esses anos todos, tudo que eu odiava nele eu na verdade amava. Eu só não queria acreditar. E... eu achei que guardando apenas para mim mesma eu conseguiria esquecer.

Tudo saíra tão rápido que eu fiquei sem fôlego. Sentei-me no chão esperando pelos sermões.

Mas, tudo o que eu recebi foi um abraço.

- Não vai brigar comigo?

- Psiu. Depois eu faço isso, Puckett. Agora a minha melhor amiga precisa de um abraço.

- Obrigada – Eu sorri.

Passamos alguns segundos caladas, mas ela quebrou o silêncio.

- O que fez foi muito corajoso. Provavelmente a coisa mais corajosa que você já fez!

- É a coisa mais burra também, não? Não viu a cara dele? Ele nunca mais vai me tratar de um jeito normal.

- Ah vai sim, Sam. Pensa bem: A garota que ele achava que mais o odiava simplesmente o beijou. Ele ainda está processando o que aconteceu! Sendo recíproco ou não, Freddie não é idiota e não vai querer perder uma amizade grande como a de vocês.

- Amizade?

- Sim, amizade. Apesar de todas as brigas vocês são amigos. Lembra da Missy?

- Argh – rosnei.

- É. Argh também. – Ela fez uma careta - Enfim. Não foi ela quem ganhou o concurso de aulas no navio, Sam. Foi o Freddie. Ele transferiu o prêmio para ela por sua causa!

- O quê?

Eu não fazia idéia!

- E por que nunca me contou antes!

- Nunca veio ao caso...

Ela suspirou.

Gibby abriu a porta.

- Carly... temos que terminar o projeto, não?

- Vou voltar pro _Mood Face._ - Eu disse nada animada.

- Vai ao banheiro antes pra limpar esse rosto!

- Eu vou é procurar comida! Tchau, morena.

- Tchau loira.

**...**

- Hey – Eu cheguei à sala comendo mais um sandúiche de presunto. Quer dizer, presunto extra. Existe coisa melhor que presunto? Tirando bacon, é claro!

- Sanduíche de presunto? – Brad perguntou.

- Extra presunto! – respondi. Brad riu.

- Então oficialmente terminamos o projeto! – Freddie disse. E, infelizmente, meu coração disparou. _Argh_.

- Legal, eu devo ser a cobaia de novo?

- Se você quiser. – Ele sorriu.

Oh, Deus. Obrigada por ele estar agindo naturalmente!

Mas, antes de eu sentar na cadeira, Wendy entrou na sala. Sua expressão era de preocupação. Ou ela estava desesperada? Provavelmente os dois!

- Freddie! Freddie!

- Oi, Wendy. Qual o problema?

- Não estamos conseguindo colocar a imagem da câmera para TV! Pode ajudar a gente?

- Hã, tudo bem. – Ele concordou. – Volto já, gente!

Ele saiu com a Wendy.

Enquanto ficamos esperando, levei um susto quando Brad pegou na minha mão que eu apoiava na mesa.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele.

- _Eu_ devia perguntar isso, não? – Disse olhando para a minha mão.

- Desculpe, é que suas mãos estão geladas e tremendo!

- Foi só o sapo! – Eu menti.

- Sam Puckett com medo de um sapo? Eu na minha vida inteira assisti iCarly. Sei que você não teria medo de um simples sapo. – Ele piscou.

Brad era experto demais para saber que eu não fiquei com medo de um simples sapo. Ele sabia que era outra coisa.

- Era um sapo de duas cabeças, Brad.

Ele ficou brincando com a minha mão. Eu ri.

Graças a Brad, eu estava esquecendo um pouco o que acabara de acontecer.

_Bom, eu realmente espero que estejam gostando! E, por favor, mandem uma review e escrevam a opinião de vocês, é muito importante para mim. Enfim, deixando esse blábláblá chato, preciso avisá-los que não vou postar todos os dias! É chato, eu sei, mas eu ainda não terminei a fic e escrevo sem pressa. Espero que se divirtam. Tenho pensado em várias situações engraçadas, românticas e, acredite, terá muita confusão nessa história! Beijos, Isabela._


	2. Más Notícias

**2.** **Más Notícias**

**Ponto de Vista do Freddie**

Fui até o projeto de Wendy e outras garotas. O único problema delas é que faltava um cabo HDMI. Elas tentavam com um cabo que eu nem conhecia. Onde elas arranjaram aquilo!

- Wendy, faz um favor? Pede ao Brad um cabo HDMI. Ele sabe onde está.

- Ok! – Ela respondeu e saiu correndo.

Outra garota ficou me encarando sorrindo. Ela era bonita, mas aquele olhar estava me dando medo. Cabelos castanhos, olhos cor-de-mel. Ela parecia ser dois anos mais nova.

- Então... você é o Freddie de iCarly, certo?

- Sim – Dei um sorriso sem jeito – Sou o produtor técnico.

- Então... você já namorou a Carly, não namorou?

- Sim, mas terminamos.

Ela sorriu mais ainda. Era claro que ela estava me paquerando.

- Então há uma chance de Seddie acontecer, certo?

É, eu me enganei. Prestei atenção na camisa que ela estava usando. Como não percebi? Dizia _Team Seddie_.

- S-seddie?

- Como se você não soubesse o que é Seddie, em? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – Eu estava na guerra de fãs. Você deixou claro que não estava apaixonado por Carly. E a Carly deixou claro que estava apaixonada por aquele garoto enrolado naqueles fios. Seddie talvez ainda não tenha acontecido. Mas vai acontecer.

Ela falara tudo calmamente. Eu diria que é a primeira vez que uma fã _shipper_ é normal. Ela era mil vezes normal que aqueles fãs da guerra de fãs. Graças a Deus Wendy apareceu! Mas não tinha nada nas mãos...

- Cadê o cabo HDMI, Wendy?

- Preferi não atrapalha-los!

- Atrapalhar quem?

- A Sam e o Brad! Eles estavam rindo e ele segurava a mão dela... Foi tão fofo!

- O que! O Brad! Ah, eu mato esse tal de Brad, eu...- Disse a garota seddie.

- Maddie! – Wendy a interrompeu – Para com isso!

- Eu vou lá buscar o cabo – Eu disse, tentando não parecer chateado com a ideia de que Sam e Brad estavam num clima. Há uma hora ela tinha me beijado e logo depois sai paquerando o Brad?

- Isso! Vai mesmo! Acaba com aquele clima, Freddie! – Maddie gritou atrás de mim, mas eu fingi que não escutava nada.

**Ponto de Vista da Sam.**

- Então você fingiu decepar o seu pé para um policial! – Ele riu.

- É, o policial ficou desesperado! Eu quase fui presa quando ele viu que era pegadinha! Mas a mamãe aqui sabe correr rápido. – Eu sorri.

A porta de repente abriu com certa força. Freddie apareceu com uma expressão estressada.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada. – Ele respondeu, estressado. – Brad, cadê o cabo HDMI?

Brad soltou a minha mão, que eu nem lembrava que estava sendo segurada, e foi procurar o cabo.

- O que aconteceu, em, Benson?

- Ah, não sei. Eu que pergunto Puckett.

Outra vez alguém abriu a porta. Era uma garota morena, de olhos claros e camisa escrita: "_Team Seddie_".

- Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, Freddie! – Ela gritou. – Você conseguiu acabar com o...

Freddie não deixou a garota responder, tapando a boca dela. Estranho.

- Consegui Maddie! – Ele respondeu estressado.

- _Yes_!

Eu a encarei.

- Team Seddie?

- É! Sam com Freddie. Você e ele. _Seddie for the win_!

- Eu sei o que é Seddie! – Falei irritada. Aquela garota tinha uma voz irritante!

- Então também sabe que ódio vira amor, não sabe?

Ela me deixou sem palavras. Mas Brad quebrou o silêncio.

- Aqui o cabo! – disse Brad.

- Então você é o Brad?

- sIM, sou eu. – Ele sorriu.

- O Brad que faz comidas deliciosas que a Sam adora? – Maddie falou isso como se fosse um algo terrível.

- Sim, é ele. – Eu respondi dessa vez.

- Apena escute: Se você destruir o meu casal favorito nos veremos.

Maddie fuzilava o Brad com os olhos.

Freddie correu e pegou o tal cabo HDMI.

- Hora de irmos, Maddie. Valeu Brad! – Ele saiu arrastando a garota. Onde ele tinha a conhecido?

- Ela é assustadora! – Riu Brad.

Ri junto.

- Sam, Sam, Sam! – Ouvi Carly.

- Aqui, aqui, aqui!

- Sua mãe tá te ligando no meu celular. Ela disse que você esqueceu o seu.

Bufei. Peguei o celular da Carly e atendi.

- O que foi, mãe?

- Notícia boa! Adivinha quem já chegou de viagem? – Mamãe falou toda animada. Mas, infelizmente, eu sabia a resposta.

- Melanie?

- Sim!

- Ok, e a notícia boa?

- Não está feliz?

- Ah, claro. – Ironizei.

- Eu estou deixando ela aí, tudo bem? Preciso, você sabe, tirar aquilo das minhas costas que acabou voltando...

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas eu estou trabalhando num projeto então deixa a Melanie ir com você!

- A Melanie ajuda! – Ela me interrompeu. – Já estamos chegando aí, querida.

E então ela desligou, sem me deixar responder. Ah, maravilha!

- É estranho o quão ela ficou simpática depois que brigamos... mas, mesmo assim, ainda me irrita. – Murmurei.

- Ouvi você dizendo Melanie. O que foi? – Carly perguntou.

- Melanie acabou de chegar e está vindo aqui. – Revirei os olhos.

-Sério! Que ótimo!

-Hã, quem é Melanie? – Perguntou Brad.

- É a irmã da Sam. O Freddie vai "adorar" saber disso.

- Vou adorar saber o quê? – Perguntou Freddie entrando na sala.

- Melanie está chegando aqui.

- Estão sem criatividade para pegadinhas. Não caio mais nessa!

- Pegadinhas? – Brad perguntou.

- É que Melanie é irmã _gêmea _da Sam e o Freddie acha que foi apenas uma pegadinha nossa.

- Elas nunca estavam num lugar ao mesmo tempo! – Freddie se defendeu.

- Eu nunca usaria aquelas roupas rosa e pérolas! – Argumentei - Odeio pérolas. Me lembram coisa velha.

De repente a porta abriu. Achei que era a Melanie, mas era a Sra. Briggs. Não sei qual presença era pior. Mas, depois do que ela falara, definitivamente uma visita da Melanie naquela hora teria sido mil vezes melhor.

- Falando em coisa velha... – Sussurrei.

Todos riram.

- Muito engraçado, Puckett. Aposto que todos vão rir ao ouvir o que tenho a dizer. – Ela nos esperou parar de rir. – Samantha Puckett. Tenho a felicidade em dizer que suas notas deste ano foram horríveis.

- Novidade. – Murmurei.

- Vamos para a melhor parte: Se você não tirar dez em todas as suas provas finais, vai repetir o ano. Ah, mais uma de suas armações e será "convidada" a se retirar da escola.

- Espera aí! O que vocês disse!

Ela riu.

- Boa sorte, Puckett. - Ela piscou.

E então a mocréia saiu. Meu sangue fervia. Eu precisava bater em alguma coisa. Eu precisava deixar aquela raiva sair de mim.

- Quer bater em alguma coisa contanto que não seja o meu rosto? –perguntou Freddie.

- Eu volto já. – Rosnei

Saí correndo pelo corredor, desejando que ninguém me seguisse. Eu não percebia para onde eu estava indo até chegar ao meu destino. Droga, pensei. O lugar que eu menos esperava chegar: Sim, fui parar logo no lugar onde beijei Freddie trinta minutos atrás.

Sentei-me, encostei-me à parede e simplesmente fechei os olhos. Eu precisava de um plano. As provas iriam começar na semana que vem e eu nem ao menos sabia o que estava estudando! Nesses momentos penso como seria ótimo ser a minha irmã: Estudiosa, inteligente, limpa, arrumada, blábláblá.

Espera aí... É isso! – Pensei.

_Mais um capítulo. Acho que está obvio o plano da Sam, não acham? Reviews!_


	3. Plano Infalível

**3. Plano Infalível**

Ninguém, a não ser Melanie, poderia saber desse plano. Tenho certeza de que tentariam me impedir. Mas era um caso de vida ou morte! Sério. Como eu viveria sem meus eternos melhores amigos? Por exemplo: Carly fazendo todo o nosso trabalho em dupla sozinha, eu obrigando o Freddie a fazer minha tarefa de casa, nossas encrencas, bagunças, provas de amizade... Pensar que eu poderia me afastar deles me dava certo desespero. Engoli o choro. Esse plano era a única chance. Era impossível eu tirar dez em todas as provas! A semana destas começava na semana que vem.

- Sammy? Samantha? – Alguém me chamou.

Reconheci a voz rapidamente. Melanie entrou no meu "esconderijo".

- Por favor, Mel. Me chame de tudo menos Sammy e Samantha!

Ela deu um sorriso de lado. Ela sempre fazia essa cara quando queria consolar alguém. Era irritante. Mas fui paciente. Se fosse grossa ela nunca iria me ajudar. Também era evidente que alguém havia contado a novidade.

- Mel? – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas – O que quer, _Sam_?

Sorri.

- Nessas horas que vejo o sangue Puckett correndo por suas veias!

Dessa vez ela quem sorriu.

- É obvio que já te contaram o acontecido... – Comecei.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Sim, eu soube. Não preciso dar sermões, preciso?

- Não. – Revirei os olhos.

- Sam, quer que eu a ajude a estudar?

Olhei para ela, assustada.

- Sério? Eu, Samantha Puckett estudando? A estudiosa da família, na verdade, a única estudiosa da família é você, não eu.

Ela bufou.

- Isso não quer dizer que você também não possa virar estudiosa! Vamos lá, Sam. Eu vou te ajudar!

- Mel, não vê que é impossível eu aprender as matérias em menos de uma semana!

- Nada é impossível! Basta pensamento positivo e acreditar que pode tudo.

- Você parece o Barney falando.

- Se não quer me ajuda para estudar, do que está precisando?

- Bom... acho que você não vai concordar... Mas você adora atuação, não é?

Ela me olhou relutante.

**Horas depois...**

- Só você para me meter nessas, Sam! – Reclamou Melanie – Sabe que eu odeio essas bermudas que você usa! Bom, são até confortáveis, mas não acha que saia é melhor?

Bom, Melanie quase não topou quando eu disse o meu plano. É evidente que eu nunca conseguiria tirar dez em todas as provas. Então tive a brilhante ideia de me passar por Melanie, e fazer todas as tarefas de patricinha dela. E Mel iria se passar por mim e fazer todas as minhas provas. Seria fácil. Tudo o que Melanie faz eu sei fazer, afinal, já fui garota de concursos. E o que basta a Melanie fazer é tirar dez em provas que nem são tão difíceis como as da escola de ricos dela. Brilhante, não? O único problema eram as roupas. Melanie usa roupas desconfortáveis, patéticas e rosa. E estava se recusando de usar minhas roupas, que, na sua língua, eram desleixadas e assustadoras. De onde ela tira isso?

- Não, sem essa de saia! Só uso quando minhas bermudas estão tão sujas que o jeito é por na lavanderia! E eu só uso com legging! Saias são desconfortáveis!

- Pois então vou usar saia com legging. Há! Sabe que é uma combinação bem ousada?

Revirei os olhos. Odiava quando ela usava a língua _fashion_ dela. Tudo era ousado, em alta, na moda, _fashion_... E eu com isso?

- Bom, você pelo menos vai usar coisas confortáveis! Olha só as suas roupas! Rendas? Babados? Tem alguma coisa que não tenha rosa e listras!

- Não te entendo, Sam. Você diz que odeia listras e sempre as veste e nunca reclama quando o Freddie está usando...

- Listras só ficam legais na _Momma_ aqui.

- Já percebeu que somos gêmeas?

- Infelizmente, sim.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah, não muda de assunto! – Ela apontou para mim, sorrindo não sei por que. - Não disse por que não reclama das listras que o Freddie usa.

Bufei.

- Freddie usa tanto listras que não reclamo mais, tá legal? – Comecei a tentar mudar de assunto. A última pessoa sobre quem eu queria falar era nele.

- Sei... Não é por que ele fica um gato com listras?

- Continua afim dele, Melanie? Sério?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não eu, mas parece que você...

Virei-me bruscamente na direção dela.

- O quê!

Já ia começar a perguntar o que a Carly tinha dito e o que ela sabia, mas, ainda bem, não o fiz.

- Quando vi um filme onde o casal se odiava e no fim ficava junto eu me lembrei de você e do Freddie! Comecei a observar o iCarly com mais atenção e acabei virando uma fã seddie. Aliás, diga olá para a presidente do Fã Clube Seddie!

Olhei indignada para a criatura idêntica a mim parada ali. E, então, comecei a rir.

- É sério, Melanie? Não tinha casal melhor? Seddie não existe!

Não vou mentir que minha última frase me tocou um pouco, mas ela ficou estressada.

- Claro que existe! E vou provar! Aliás, sei de muita coisa...

- Que coisas? – Parei de rir. Mais uma vez pensei em o que Carly poderia ter dito a minha irmã.

- Quando eu beijei o Freddie... – ela começou. Odiava lembrar esse episódio. Melanie já teve um encontro com Freddie e acabou o beijando. Longa história.- ... ele me disse: "Você prometeu que nunca faríamos isso novamente". – Ela parou para ver minha reação. Fiquei parada, encarando-a. – Não vai falar nada?

- Falar o quê? – Me fingi de desentendida.

- Você mente muito bem, Sam. Mas não me engana.

- Boa tentativa, Mel. Mas não estou mentindo. – Menti.

- Boa tentativa, Sam. Você beijou o Freddie, não foi! Me conta como foi!

- Não, tá louca!

- Então você beijou! Aaaaaaaah!

- Melanie! De volta ao trabalho!

- Só faço isso se você me contar onde, quando, como, quantos segundos o beijo durou e...

- Prefiro a Melanie patricinha a Melanie manipuladora!

- Conta logo ou esquece esse seu plano! – Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. Bufei.

Tive que contar os mínimos detalhes para Melanie. Ela ouvia atentamente, mas me interrompia para perguntar besteiras com: "Ele beija bem? Sabe... nosso beijo mal durou um segundo." "Qual era a cor da blusa que você estava usando?" "Ah! Vou usar essa blusa, quem sabe ele não lembra que você usou ela!" "Estava mesmo ventando?" "Sério que você jogou uma almondega no pombo? Que feio, Sam!" "Então durou oito, nove segundos!" "Tem lugar mais romântico que a saída de emergência?" "E o perfume dele?"

Odiava quando eu falava que não iria conta mais nada e ela ameaçava esquecer o plano. O pior era que eu me lembrava de tudo o que aconteceu. E eu não sabia se relembrar tudo era ruim ou ótimo. O perfume dele, os lábios quentes dele, o frio na minha barriga, o jeito que eu me arrepiei, o sorriso dele... Senti falta daquele dia. Lembrá-lo com a Melanie fora divertido. Exceto quando lembrei que era passado.

...

Estávamos nos preparando para ir a Escola, relembrando o plano. Iríamos ver se dava certo, se conseguíamos enganar todos. Mas era quase provável. Melanie, que era "boa em tudo", fizera aulas de teatro. E eu sou uma ótima mentirosa.

- Então tá. Você finge ser eu, e eu você. – Lembrei.

- Sam, a primeira coisa que você falou para mim quando cheguei não foi ao menos um "oi", foi esse plano. Já sei tudo o que é para fazer!

Revirei os olhos.

- Então me fala.

- Fazer pegadinhas no Freddie, bater no Freddie, bater no Gibby, bater em outra pessoa nerd e idiota como o Gibby. (Não acho o Gibby idiota, Sam! Ele é um fofo!). Zoar alguém a cada, pelo menos, vinte minutos. Tirando a Carly, é claro. Olhar os jogadores de futebol treinando. Fazer as provas e tirar dez.

- Certo!

- Sam, não está esquecendo nada?

- O quê? Falei tudo, não?

- Não, Sam! Não acha que essas coisas podem acabar fazendo você ser expulsa? A Sra. Briggs disse...

Eu a interrompi

- Tem razão. Ela disse – tentei imitar a voz irritante da 'querida'professora – "_Mais uma de suas armações e será "convidada" a se retirar da escola"._ Minha reputação está acabada!

Fiz uma careta.

- Acredito que você possa ter uma reputação bem melhor que a de antes. – Ela cruzou os braços, me encarando. - Aliás, não tenho tanta força para ficar batendo em nerds ou garotos descamisados.

- Claro que tem! Você é patricinha, estudiosa, responsável e nunca foi presa, mas, incrivelmente, tem o sangue Puckett!

Ela sorriu.

- Isso é um elogio? Difícil você me falar coisas bonitas, mana.

- Dã. – Revirei os olhos – Por favor, não me chame de mana de novo! Certo. Então tente ataca-los verbalmente, escondida da Sra. Briggs. É o mínimo que eu faria. E não se esqueça de ameaça-los!

- Tudo bem. Não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso! Aliás, por que eu estou fazendo isso mesmo?

- Por que você é minha irmã.

- E? Você me odeia Sam.

- Não odeio.

- Você me mandou um cartão de aniversário falando que me odiava.

- Também mandei para você? Nossa, estou sem criatividade...

- Pra quem mais mandou? Espera, não muda o assunto!

Bufei.

- Ok, Mel. Você me irrita bastante, é sempre a perfeitinha da família e ainda tem uma simpatia que me dá vontade de vomitar! Mas... – Respirei fundo. Eu nunca havia falado isso a Melanie – você é minha irmã, e eu te amo. E, mesmo parecendo impossível, eu faria o mesmo por você.

Ela abriu os braços, pedindo um abraço. Uma lágrima queria escapar de seus olhos.

- Ah não! – Reclamei – Eu odeio esses momentos, sério! É muito clichê!

- Saaaaaaaaaam! – Ela me forçou um abraço, mas eu o devolvi.

Não lembrava a última vez que tinha abraçado a Melanie.

- Bom, está pronta? – Ela perguntou.

- Como sempre, Baby.

_Me desculpem a demora, e obrigada pelas reviews! Ainda estou escrevendo da fic e nem passei do quarto capítulo... :S _

_Beijão! =*_


End file.
